


the adventures of sportarobbie

by prettypilots



Category: Lazy Town
Genre: Candy Canes, M/M, Noodles, sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypilots/pseuds/prettypilots
Summary: sportacus and robbie are living their happy lives until a curse is placed upon them,,, what will happen now???





	1. skidaddle skidoodle: the noodle incident

**Author's Note:**

> for the mcsofties xoxo

"Morning Sexy" Robbie Rotten whispered at his newly wed who lay, curled up in their honeymoon bed.

"Morning" Sportacus smiled, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Robbie stretched his legs and groaned, making Sportacus laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing baby" Sportacus grinned, running a hand through his thick, luscious hair.

Robbie sat up in bed, and then got up. Sportacus suddenly felt cold without the warmth of his love next to him.

“Where are you going?” Sportacus wondered, straightening his moustache.

“To the bathroom, why?” Robbie answered, placing a hand on his hip.

Sportacus appreciated his husbands bare chest for a few moments, before clearing his throat.

“To shower?”

Robbie looked at him for a long moment with a raised eyebrow, and then just shook his head with a laugh at Sportacus’ indirect request.

“Just to pee, I won’t be long.” Robbie shrugged, taking note of Sportacus’ hurt expression.

“Okay baby.” Sportacus sighed.

A few moments later, a yell was heard from their fancy en suite.

“What in the lazy town has happened to my-“

"Robbie?" Sportacus scrambled out of bed, worried for his lover, "Robbie what is it?" he asked, gently pushing the bathroom door open.

"Sport, don't look" Robbie whimpered, his back facing the man he loved the most.

"Baby remember our wedding vows?" Sportacus whispered, placing a hand on Robbie's shoulder, "You are number one"

Robbie turned his head, tears in his eyes,

"My dick"

"Sorry?" Sportacus frowned.

"My dick" Robbie spluttered, moving his hands from his husbands favourite place, "Its- It's a fucking noodle"

“A what?” Sportacus’ voice raised in confusion, and when he looked down he saw that Robbie was in fact correct.

“Don’t you see?” Robbie cried, tears began to stream down his face.

Sportacus was suddenly in a panic, he felt as if this was a dream- no. A nightmare. What on earth was happening to his love, his one and only, his soulmate?

“It’s a fucking noodle!” Robbie repeated, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Sportacus squinted his eyes.

“I love you and everything but-“ Sportacus said, shielding his eyes. “Please cover it.”

Robbie widened his eyes, and then scoffed.

“Why Sportie? Don’t you like noodles, huh?” Robbie replied, making no effort to cover the confusion that appeared and replaced his lower region.

“Okay, there must be some logical explanation for this. Don’t worry.” Sportacus tried to comfort him, placing a hand on his shoulder again, but Robbie shook his hand away.

“Don’t worry? Don’t worry? My dick is a fucking noodle and you’re telling me not to worry?” Robbie screamed, hot tears streaming down his face.

Sportacus looked around for some sort of a solution but there was nothing,

"Listen Rob, I know we live in a place called fucking 'Lazy Town' but there is no way your dick just turned into a n-" Sportacus stopped and looked into Robbie's eyes, "Wait, last night, do you think I might of sucked-"

"Sportie! No! Fucking hell!" Robbie interrupted him.

Before either of them could think any further, the lights dimmed and the room fell silent.

"What the-" Robbie whispered, no longer focused on his dick- well, noodle issue.

Suddenly a voice, deeper but still recognisable came from next to them,

"Surprise bitches"

With one swift motion the shower curtain pulled back to reveal the one and only Mayor Meanswell standing before them.

"You" Robbie growled, "You did this?"

"Skidaddle, Skidoodle, your dick is now a noodle" Meanswell laughed cruelly, "A simple spell, really"

Robbie‘s blood boiled as he glared intensely at the bald mayor, now traitor to the entire lazy town, and lurched forward with all the rage that had built up inside him.

“Rob!” Sportacus yelled, quickly backflipping in front of his, still naked, husband. He placed two hands on his chest to stop him from advancing any further.

“He deserves to die! He did this to me!” Robbie screamed, trying to push past Sportacus. But he couldn’t. Those muscles were no match for Robbie’s lanky and, well, noodle like frame.

Meanswell, now looking at the pair with soulless eyes, began to pace back and forth in the bathroom.

“Oh Mr Rotten, you see-“ He began, his voice nothing but taunting. “I didn’t just do it to you.”

Sportacus instantly knew what the mayor meant, and widened his eyes in panic. He suddenly felt a shift in his pants. Something was wrong.

“You didn’t.” Sportacus growled, the mayor cracked a devilish grin.

“Oh but i did.”

“He said the spell again Rob!” Sportacus cried.

“Okay listen here you fucking fool, it is one thing to turn my dick into a noodle. But my husband’s? You are crossing the line.” Robbie yelled, ready to squish that plastic looking mayor’s head in.

"Robbie" Sportacus gasped, stumbling and falling backwards against the wall.

"Sportacus, what is it?" Robbie panicked, kneeling down beside his lover and ignoring Meanswell's laughs.

Sportacus lifted the band of his underwear to look down at the noodle, though slightly different to Robbie's,

"It's not..It's not like yours" Sportacus' voice rose in a panic, "Fuck! Robbie, its a fruit noodle!" 

Robbie felt the air leave his lounges as he shot a sharp glare towards Mayor Meanswell.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?" Meanswell grinned, "That your dear hubby here is allergic to fruit noodles"

"Fuck you" Robbie spat, wanting nothing more than to kill him but instead, he watched Sportacus' body slump further down the wall.

Sportacus looked up at him, "I need your strength" he whispered.

Before Robbie could reply, Meanswell interrupted,

"What the fuck do you think this is? An episode of LazyHunters?" he chuckled loudly.

“Oh shit you watch that show too?” Robbie turned around, suddenly shooting up again, with a raised eyebrow. His voice had suddenly softened.

Sportacus looked up at Robbie with a disgusted expression, still struggling to breathe on the floor. How dare his husband start a conversation about a stupid television show at a time like this.

“Of course I do. I may be an evil wizard in disguise, but I do have good taste.”

“Well fuck me sideways and call me noodledick, how about that.” Robbie smiled, slapping his thigh. “Who do you ship? Because I totally love-“

“Robbie!” Sportacus yelled, gasping for breath. He knew it. He was about to die.

“Oh, Sportie!” Robbie yelled, sliding on the floor to his knees, next to his loved one. He quickly pulled him into his lap and gripped his hand tightly.

“Fuck you.” Sportacus spat, Robbie thought that he was looking at meanswell when he spoke but he was looking at him dead in the eyes.

“Well, honey, this isn’t exactly the best time and you have a noodle for a-“

“Shut up!” Sportacus yelled out breathlessly. “I’m going to die, my love.”

“This is painful to watch. Let’s play some music to set the scene.” The mayor laughed wickedly, then clicked his rubber fingers.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, war of hearts began to play.

“What the fuck?” Robbie yelled, making sure to stroke his husbands hair.

“Robbie, sweetie. Look at me.” Sportacus gasped, his breaths had become short and shallow.

“Don’t you dare say goodbye.” Robbie sobbed, he couldn’t bare to look at his dying husband. “You may have a noodle for a dick but I still love you the same.”

Sportacus smiled weakly at the famous Robbie Rotten he had, had the pleasure of marrying, "I love you too"

"Sportie, wait, we can figure this out" Robbie's voice broke.

"Again with the LazyHunters" Meanswell sighed but they both ignored him.

"Remember me" Sportacus whispered in his last dying breath before his muscles relaxed, his eyes fell and his breathing slowed to a stop.

"Sportacus? Sport, please" Robbie, kneeling over his husbands body was sobbing now.

In a sudden anger, Robbie wiped his tears away and grabbed Sportacus' limp, fruit noodle dick, pulling it from his body and gripping it in his hand,

"This ones for Sportie" Robbie growled, looking Meanswell dead in the eyes.

Then, without and further hesitation he slapped the Mayor with such force, it not only knocked the man off his feet, but sent him flying through the concrete wall and falling onto the stale ground below.

Shocked at his own strength, Robbie sat, with some satisfaction, against the door of the damaged bathroom. He listened to 'War of Hearts' finish in the background and looked down at his recently passed, husbands fruit noodle dick. He shrugged his shoulders,

"Hm, wouldn't hurt to taste" Robbie bit down, tears welling up in his eyes for the third time that morning,

"Tastes like home"


	2. softblocked: the candy cane incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang return for a christmas special, it's all fun and games until a suspecting figure returns and turns their lives into a festive nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who knew we'd have it in us to make a second part??  
> anyway, as always this is for the most iconic gc, the mcsofties xoxo

December 24th, Christmas Eve.

Only months had passed since the tragic passing of Sportacus Rotten and Robbie had not taken it well.

On the afternoon of the accident, Robbie had fled the scene in fear of accusation and had hidden in a comfy cabin on the outskirts of Lazy Town.

There, he stayed these past few months, going days on ends without showers or human contact. The grief was eating him alive, as he was completely unaware of the action taken place after the destructive death of his dear husband.

Five months earlier...

A neon pink haired girl who went by the name of Stephanie was skipping down the street, singing the bing bang song. She passed the house of Sportacus and Robbie Rotten, remembering how she attended their wedding just the day before.

But something wasn’t right.

She abruptly stopped in her tracks, and looked towards the door with a frown. It was cracked slightly open, it looked like someone had broken in.

She walked towards the door, and pushed it open, making a creaking sound. It was silent inside, and it sounded like no one was home. Stephanie was sure that Sportacus would lock the door if they went out; Robbie would maybe leave it open, but not Sportacus.

“Robbie?” She called out. “Sportacus?”

No answer.

Stephanie frowned and walked through the empty hallway and down towards the kitchen to try and find a familiar face, yet still, she found no one there.

It was in that moment that she noticed something moving in the back garden. It was round and a yellowy-orange colour but before she could get a proper look, it had vanished.

Shrugging it off, Stephanie decided to take a look around the garden, just in case of anything else that might seem suspicious.

She stepped outside into the fresh, summer air but still wished she was wearing something warmer. That's when she noticed the glass and bricks that scattered the ground. Confused, she looked up and saw the gaping hole in the wall from the second floor. Suddenly concerned, she rushed back inside and up the stairs.

She knew that the hole was in the bathroom wall, so that’s where she went straight away. She pushed the door open, to see that the room was clouded with dust and smoke. She squinted her eyes, put her hand in front of her mouth and advanced further into the bathroom.

Eventually, she saw Sportacus lying (hopefully, just unconscious) against the wall. To her absolute horror, he was... naked.

She widened her eyes and hastily grabbed a towel from the side of the bath. She threw it over his lower half, trying to ignore the fact that something was clearly not right down there. Sadly, she knew exactly what had happened. She’d seen this kind of thing before.

The noodle curse.

Her very own father had died of the same cause, and then she knew, that Sportacus was in fact dead.

“Oh, Sportacus. What have you gotten yourself into?”

Stephanie could feel the tears well up in her eyes but she quickly shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts for a solution. She looked around for Robbie but knew he wouldn't be there.

Rubbing her eyes and sighing, a thought popped into her head.

When her father was dying, many years ago, Stephanie had desperately gone to Pixel for help. If anyone could find a cure, it would be him. Unfortunately, however Pixel found the cure a little too late and Stephanie's father had died that night. Nethertheless, Pixel had found a cure.

Quickly rushing down the stairs, Stephanie hurried back into the kitchen to look for what she needed.

"Egg's, flour, butter... fuck! What else?" She muttered in a panic, flinging open cupboard doors. Her eyes landed on a bag of sugar, which, coincidentally, was exactly what she needed.

She grabbed the sugar and threw it onto the table along with all of the other ingredients, and got everything else she needed. To make the magic cake work, she needed to play the right song and sing it whilst she was baking the cake.

Cooking by the book. But the remix.

She started baking, knowing the exact recipe off by heart. 200 grams of flour, 150 grams of sugar, 3 eggs, 100 grams of butter, and then finally, the worst part-

A part of the fruit noodle that possessed Sportacus. It had to be done if she wanted to save him. No matter how much she did not want to go anywhere near it.

She pushed the mixture aside, dusting her flowery hands off on her pink apron, opened one of the draws and grabbed the first pair of scissors she saw.

“Mission save Sportacus’ dick is a go.”

Stephanie tiptoed into the bathroom, almost as if poor, old Sportacus could hear her but in his state, that would of been impossible.

She gingerly lifted up the towel covering his lower abdomen but was confused when she saw nothing in it's place. With her brow furrowed, she took a turn only to notice a half eaten, fruit noodle dick, lying limply on the floor.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" She sighed, out loud.

Unintentionally, scrunching her face up, she picked up the noodle with the tips of her fingers and cut off a chunk, gagging while she did. Then, as quickly as her feet would let her, she ran downstairs and threw it into the mixing bowl.

Half an hour later, the cake was done (thank lord lazytown). She had to ice it too, because it had to be perfect if it was going to work. She wondered who could’ve created this whole mess, who would’ve wanted to kill poor sportacus? He was the greatest person Stephanie had ever had the pleasure of knowing. So who on earth would wish for his death?

She pushed the thought away and held back the tears whilst she was walking back to the bathroom with the iced cake in her hands. She walked back into the bathroom, and sadly; Sportacus was still dead.

She sighed and sat down on the floor with the cake, then she began to divide it into slices. Not that anyone else would be having it of course, the results would be disastrous if someone who didn’t need it ate the cake. So, Stephanie had on pink washing gloves as she guided a piece of cake towards Sportacus’ mouth.

Well, this whole situation isn’t a piece of cake, Stephanie thought. After a few moments of trying slowly to feed it to him, she gave up being careful and just forced the whole slice into his mouth.

Sportacus sat, slumped against the wall with his eyes twitching and a big, fat slice of cake crammed into his mouth. Stephanie watched hopefully.

Nothing.

She could feel herself start to get upset again. The tears pricking her eyes and the overwhelming feeling of a pending sob, crawling up her throat, "No..."

Then, without warning, Sportacus' pale body begin to shake, as the life returned to his eyes and he sat up, immediately gagging and choking on the cake. Struggling to breathe, his eyes darted towards Stephanie who soon rushed behind him and started the heimlich maneuver. The cake was released from Sportacus, shooting across the room in a hurry.

Stephanie sat beside Sportacus, exhausted.

"Stephanie, you...you saved my life" Sportacus whispered, looking around in shock.

Stephanie laughed, relieved, "You're welcome" She looked down, "Oh god, uh" She scrambled up and covered her eyes, realizing Sportacus was still half naked and still had half a fruit noodle dick.

“Oh- does the cake not fix that too?” Sportacus looked at Stephanie with hopeful eyes, and she sadly shook her head.

“No, I’ll have to find a different recipe for that.” She sighed. “What even happened here?”

“I can’t really remember,” Sportacus shrugged, but then everything hit him and he shot up, thankfully the towel was still wrapped around his waist. “MEANSWELL!”

“Meanswell? What about him?”

“He did this to me! He ruined my life! Oh, and poor, poor Robbie!” Sportacus widened his eyes. “Where is my dearly beloved? If Meanswell has killed him I swear I will backflip right into his face before he can say skid-“

“Sportacus! Calm down.” Stephanie yelled, Sportacus being angry would only make everything worse. “Robbie probably bolted since he thought you were dead- well, you were dead so...”

“It can’t be!” Sportacus said dramatically, placing the back of his hand against his forehead. “My Robbie wouldn’t do such a thing! We literally got married yesterday!”

Stephanie sighed, realising that they were going to have to sort out all this mess, and what on earth Meanswell had done, and how he had managed to do it.

Back at the cottage and many months later, Robbie was in his one of many, depression hours.

He was sitting by the fire and drinking his coffee (black, no sugar) when he vaguely thought he could hear a creak near the front door.

He shrugged it off, seemingly unbothered but in fact, rather lazy.

Then, without warning, the front door slammed open, letting a draft of cold air, seep into the warmly lit room.

“Who the fuck-?” Robbie grumbled, turning around in his chair to look at his intruder.

“Ste...Stephanie? What are you doing here?”

Stephanie lowered her hood slowly and smiled, almost with a hint of sadness.

She moved out the way so her view wasn’t blocking the door frame.

That’s when Robbie saw. Someone he thought had been long dead.

His lover, his husband, his partner in crime.

Sportacus. 

“Sportie? Is that really you?” Robbie could not believe his eyes. He thought he was dreaming. The love of his life, who he had thought was long dead, had just shown up at his secluded cabin.

Sportacus held back the tears, he was so happy that he could see Robbie after so long. He couldn’t believe it. All that travelling to get to him, months of worry; he finally made it. “It’s me, my love.”

“But you were dead?” Robbie said, hot tears beginning to stream down his face. He was surprised that black coffee didn’t start pouring from his eyes since he’d drank so much of it. “I saw it, you were dead. Meanswell killed you.”

“I found him.” Stephanie explained. “And revived him with this cake recipe, it was easy really. If you’d have waited just a little longer then we wouldn’t have had to make this huge journey to find you.”

“I’m sorry for leaving you, Sportie.” Robbie stepped forward, ignoring Stephanie’s explanation. “I don’t know how i’ve continued to live without you.”

“It’s okay, we’re together now. That’s all that matters.” Sportacus smiled, and Robbie reached up and stroked the moustache he had missed all too much.

“152 days I spent without you.” Robbie sighed, stroking Sportacus’ face slowly.

“You counted?”

“This isn’t an episode of Lazy Things! Besides, I think we might have a bigger problem on our hands.” Stephanie pointed to the cabin window, and the reunited husbands turned in shock.

The face of a plastic looking mayor was peering in the corner. A mayor that went by the name of Meanswell. But oh, he did not mean well.

“Surprise bitches.” Meanswell said wickedly, with a (literally) toothless grin, “I bet you thought you’d seen the last of me.”

This time, Robbie couldn’t hold himself back. He lurched forward towards the ugly plastic man and took his throat between his hands.

“Give. Us. Our. Dicks. Back”

Meanswell, obviously quite surprised, raised his hands and chucked under his breath,

“Fine, fine”

Meanswell snapped his fingers and instantly, Robbie and Sportacus could feel the gap in their pants fill, maybe even a little more than it was before.

Hands still around his neck, Mayor Meanswell shifted his eyes towards Sportacus who was watching his husband nervously. The Mayor winked then took his chance, distracting the trio so that he was gripping Robbie’s hands from behind him.

“Thought you could fool me?” Meanswell laughed.

Stephanie screamed in the distance. “What do you want? You fucking killer!”

“I want revenge.” Meanswell growled, his arm was now around Robbie’s neck, who had his eyes tight shut in fear or what would happen next. Meanswell took out a long candy cane, and held it against Robbie’s throat.

“For what?” Sportacus yelled, hesitant to move in case Meanswell did anything disturbing with the candy cane, which he was sure he would.

Meanswell laughed wickedly and shook his head. “You’re telling me you don’t know?” The confused looks from the others were enough to make him enraged. “You honestly can’t remember, what you did to me?”

“No! What are you talking about?” Sportacus yelled. He looked at Stephanie, and she looked just as clueless.

“Sportie, my love. Just go. If I die, just know I died loving you.” Robbie cried.

“Shut the fuck up, noodlehead.” Meanswell silenced him. “I want you both dead, actually, all three of you. I can’t have any witnesses.”

“But why?” Stephanie yelled.

“BECAUSE YOU SOFTBLOCKED ME” Meanswell screamed.

The room fell silent at the reaction of the Mayor’s sudden outburst.

The Mayor took a deep breath in to calm himself then continued, “Because…you softblocked me…”

The silence continued for only a short while before Stephanie spoke up, frowning,

“Okay wait, am I the only one who’s still confused?”

“You know what? FUCK YOU STEPHANIE, IT WAS YOU WHO DID IT FIRST” Meanswell shouted, hastily putting the candy in his pocket for the moment and pulling out pages of paper, thrusting his arm towards Stephanie.

Stephanie hesitated for a moment then walked towards him and took the notes from his hand. She immediately took a couple steps back, her eyes scanning the many pages.

“It can’t be”

“Stephanie, what is it?” Sportacus asked, concerned.

Stephanie showed Sportacus the pages in silence.

The paper was full of screenshots from what seemed to be a twitter account from late 2017. Taking in the fact that it was now 2023, Sportacus found it a little hard to remember until he saw the @.

“That’s right” Meanswell laughed, reading Sportacus’ expression, “It’s me, tinymagnus”

“But..” Robbie started but was cut off.

“And now, you will pay” Meanswell grinned, swiping the candy cane from his pocket and sliding it straight into Robbie’s ear.

Robbie’s scream pierced the air, prompting Sportacus and Stephanie to fight back.

Robbie was thrown to the floor by Meanswell, the candy cane completely disappearing into his ear. Sportacus backflipped towards Meanswell as fast as he could, but he disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the room before he could attack him.

Stephanie produced a baseball bat out of nowhere, and held it prepared to whack the plastic mayor’s head in. Sportacus stayed back for a moment, knowing if he inched any closer Meanswell would disappear again and reappear god knows where.

“Stop it, you petty bitch! Wanting someone dead over a softblock? Grow up!” Sportacus yelled, glancing to his lover who was whimpering on the floor. He didn’t know what the candy cane had done, but he could only imagine that it wasn’t good.

“It was because I changed fandoms! How disrespectful, you could have just muted me!” Meanswell cried, holding another candy cane. It was bigger this time.

Stephanie stepped forward, standing next to Sportacus. “Muting wasn’t enough.”

Stephanie swung the bat in anger, and it actually hit Meanswell in the side of his head, but since his head was plastic; it just made it look deformed.

“Dear David!” Robbie cried from the floor. “Have you come to take me to hell?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Meanswell yelled, his head would not go back in its rightful position, and Stephanie felt accomplished.

“There’s plenty more where that came from.” Sportacus said, holding his hands in a karate position.

“I’d give up now, run whilst you still can. My husband is so strong-“

“I love you Robbie, but this is not the time.” Sportacus sighed, and then turned back to Meanswell.

Unexpectedly Meanswell burst into tears, and he started to walk away. “Okay, I’ll leave.”

“What?” the three of them said in sync.

“My work has already been done,” Meanswell laughed through the tears. “Enjoy your candy cane dick, Mr Rotten.”

eanswell began to walk towards the door but stopped in his tracks at the sound of a rough voice in the air.

“Not again, you cunt” Robbie growled.

He hauled himself off the floor, bones cracking and eyebrows arched. Rotten straightened his back and went to stand face to face with his greatest enemy. He began to laugh, watching the Mayor’s darting eyes.

“Why is you laughing, why is he laughing?” Meanswell said, annoyed.

“I’m not the one with a candy cane dick” Robbie chuckled.

In a panic, Meanswell pulled the waistband of his pants open and in a flash, Robbie took his chance.

Stephanie and Sportacus watched as a candy cane appeared from the opposite ear, as if brand new. Robbie then continued to pull it out and dash it into Meanswell’s shorts.

Somehow the candy cane had managed to slice the Mayor’s dick, causing excruciating pain for the man.

Meanswell screeched, stumbling back and falling against the door behind him. He just so happened to hit his head hard enough to finally permanently damage and kill Meanswell forever.

Robbie was worn out, and Sportacus could tell. When Meanswell had taken his final breath, Sportacus took his chance and ran towards his husband, holding him in his arms and refusing to let go.

“Sportie, sportie, I’m okay” Robbie laughed, hugging him back but breathing in with relief.

Stephanie excused herself to give the couple a minute alone.

“I love you, Sportacus” Robbie mumbled.

“I love you too”

They stayed, embraced for just a moment, savouring every second.

“Sorry to disturb, anyone for fruitcake?”

The couple spun around to see Stephanie holding steaming plates of fresh fruit cake.

They simultaneously looked over to where Meanswell’s body was except, it well, wasn’t.

Looking back at Stephanie’s devilish grin, the husbands just laughed.

“god, I think I’m going crazy” Robbie cracked up, looking lovingly at his spouse and taking some cake from Stephanie.

The trio gathered by the fire and tucked in.

Sportacus thought for a second and then replied to Rotten, “Well, we’ll go crazy together, right?”

Robbie’s eyes scanned Sportacus’ face before pulling him in again and kissing him,

“Yeah, crazy together”


End file.
